Love me again
by sakuraxall
Summary: he made her feel worthless. he taught her how to hate him. he taught her regret. he taught her what it meant to be broken. but after all that, he fell in love with her and now he is trying to teach her how love him again. SASUXSAKU pls review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again ppl :D its meh sakuraxall. Pls review and tell me what you guys think about this fanfic! its my second one.

Deidara: sakuraxall...SHUT UP UN! **blows up the writer.**

Sakura: hi five dei-dei! now let us start the story!

Deidara: **blows up sakura** i'm gunna be the main character here un!

Sasuke: **kills deidara for killing sakura**

sakuraxall: stop killing you idiots!

EVERYONE: **starts killing the writer for writing nonsense.**

ENJOY!

It was a dark day in Konoha.

Rain was pouring heavily.

Nobody was out. Konoha almost seemed like a ghost village.

In the main gate of Konoha, a guard saw a shadow like figure approaching.

"State your name and business." The guard said gruffly.

After a while, the shadowy man finally answered.

"Name's Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha..." then the man muttered so silently that even the guard couldn't hear him. "Sakura...I'm back..."

NEXT DAY

The next day, rumors of Sasuke Uchiha's return were spreading like wildfire.

People at the market told it to every customer. Women who went to the market told their husbands and children about it. Children told their teachers. Either ways, it was pretty obvious that everyone knew about the return of Sasuke Uchiha. Except for one pink haired nin that was sleeping later than usual. Suddenly, the alarm clock started ringing.

"Ugh...what time is it..."suddenly she looked at the time. "SHIT! I AM SO LATE FOR WORK! TSUNADE WILL KILL ME!"

And suddenly she turned into a pink blur as she started preparing for her hospital shift.

But at that moment a blonde haired ninja just had to pop in.

"Hey Sakura-chan granny Tsunade wants to see you in the Hokage tower."

"Huh? Really? That means I'm saved!" Sakura screamed while crying anime tears.

Naruto said in a half joking and half serious way "you'd better hurry up or granny will roast you alive saku-chan!"

Sakura started running towards the Hokage tower as soon as she heard "roast you alive." it was pretty much obvious that Tsunade didn't have the best temper when it came to people being late.

Sakura was in a pretty bad mood.

Her inner was screaming at her to go faster.

And that's obviously where Sakura got her short temper from.

Inner-Sakura.

The moment she reached the Hokage tower, she got too surprised to speak.

She was wondering if it was her imagination.

Sasuke Uchiha,

Right in front of her.

Looking straight at her.

With the Hokage.

She was secretly wondering if she was sick.

She heard inner Sakura scream "don't ever let him take advantage of you like before. He hurt you!" obviously, inner Sakura was furious.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tsunade speak.

"Sakura, the reason I called you out here is because I want you to be the person who will keep Sasuke and be in charge. You will make sure that he will get into no trouble." Tsunade said calmly.

"What? Bu-But Tsunade-sama, why are you picking me instead of Kakashi or Naruto?" she asked, obviously surprised about everything.

"it is because Sasuke Uchiha has personally requested it. And Naruto and Kakashi have to go on a mission next week. So the only person fit is you Sakura." Tsunade said in a careful explaining voice.

Honestly, Tsunade didn't want to put her favorite pupil with Sasuke Uchiha.

She knew how much of a hard time Sakura went through because of the damned man. But she had no choice in this matter.

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke in a way that chilled her. "long time no see...Sakura.."

Honestly? She wanted to rip that smirk right off his face.

With a face expression that showed how much she hated him, she spoke with malice in her words. "welcome back...Sasuke."

review, review, review, review, review!

my motto-LOVE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW :P

PLS PLS PLS REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright day, birds were singing, everybody looked happy and she had dark clouds over her head. Why was she feeling like this? Oh yeah! Of all the people she could be with right now, she was stuck with Sasuke Uchiha.

She hated him. A lot.

In fact, he was right behind her right now.

Smirking.

Oh, how she hated that man.

She trained with Tsunade everyday so that she would be able to forget him and actually feel like she was worth something.

She promised to herself that she will never become the silly girl that cried over him.

And finally, when she had the strength to be able to protect herself, he had to come.

It made her feel vulnerable.

It actually made her sick and furious.

Suddenly he said "so…. How were you doing _sakura?_"

She hated the way he said it. So she said, "I was having a perfect life until you showed up _Sasuke."_

Inner sakura was screaming in her head "I wish we could just kill him! But we wouldn't be able to even if we tried eh?" she replied, "its pretty much obvious isn't it?" with bitterness.

Suddenly, sakura had an urge to visit Sai. Sai was her second best friend next to Naruto. He made her feel special. Well, actually he didn't. But he was always there for her when she had troubles. Even if nearly every word he said was sarcasm, he still helped her out when she needed him.

Even her inner was agreeing with her.

So when she spotted Naruto she said "hey Naruto! Take care of this teme for me. I gotta visit Sai." And she started running.

Sasuke felt ready to freak out. He heard her call him TEME. And who the hell was Sai?

Naruto was pointing a finger at him and laughing. "Ha-ha! She called you a teme!" Naruto was literally rolling on the floor.

Sasuke growled and said "shut up dobe. And tell me who the hell is Sai?" he asked Naruto while glaring.

"Sai is our new teammate. But I've got a feeling that he might be saku-chan's next boyfriend. Why do you even bother asking teme?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Naruto suddenly was having a giggling fit. "do you like saku-chan teme?"

"just shut up and tell me where Sai or whatever his name is." Sasuke nearly growled out every word.

Meanwhile...

Meanwhile, when sakura reached the pond where Sai usually draws, she nearly cried on seeing him there.

Well actually, she did cry.

She had never been so happy to see him.

(In my story, Sai isn't a heartless jerk. He is a sort of nice dude that likes sakura. so for those who hate him, I am not taking him away. DATTEBAYO!)

Sakura ran towards him and started hugging him and bawling.

"Sas-HIC! Sasuke-HIC Sasuke is back! I don't-HIC know what to-HIC do!"

So far in all of his life, he never saw sakura crying this uncontrollably.

And so far, this was the longest time she ever hugged him.

In fact, it felt good and bad at the same time.

Honestly, it was a bad thing that sakura was crying because of the Uchiha bastard but it was a good thing that he was being hugged right? So he asked "what happened ugly?"

"I'm not sure either Sai... I feel so upset that Sasuke is here... I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" she literally screeched.

So Sai did the most obvious thing he could do.

He hugged her back and said "everything's gunna be alright ugly."

It was in fact a beautiful scene.

They looked like the perfect couple.

But unknown to them, a certain Uchiha was watching what they were doing.

He felt a pang in his chest. He didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, he realized it was jealousy. His eyes turned red.

And the aura around him screamed bloody murder.

He turned into a fool for love. For her.

Did you guys like it?

Pls review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Usually I update daily (my muse always gives me a swift kick in the ass saying "GET BACK TO WORK!" but luckily, I've been dodging my muse for a few days until she got me yesterday.) but I got too lazy for a few days and lost inspiration. I know I say a lot of crap for a person that only wrote only two chapters but believe me, I had to do a lot of thinking for this chapter. So pls review!

Anyways, enjoy ppl!

So far, a week has passed and Sasuke was still fuming mad.

Sai wasn't the only reason Sasuke was mad.

Sakura had her own FANCLUB. (In Sasuke's opinion) they were perverts that didn't have things to do in their spare time. So he gave them something to do.

That is, beating them up so hard that they might have to be hospitalized for a week.

But you know what? They just won't give up.

He was burning up with jealousy.

And he wasn't going to deny it any longer.

But sakura didn't know the reason that Sasuke was so grumpy towards her.

She just thought that he didn't like her much just like the time they were kids.

Obviously, sakura didn't know much about the other sex.

Hell, she didn't even know that boys all over town, that she thought as 'friends' were actually guys infatuated with her.

Also, she didn't know that she had stalkers all over town.

It's scary how ignorant and innocent a person can be.

Either ways, Sasuke spent the entire week nearly killing all of sakura's stalkers.

(I meant the NEARLY part.)

But sakura still thought that Sasuke didn't like her so she didn't even try to talk to him.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw Sai and grabbed him by the shirt.

He nearly growled out every word. "Stay away from her if you don't have a death wish."

Normal people would have peed on their pants but Sai wasn't a normal person.

"Sorry but I don't have a death wish and I don't plan on staying away from her." He said almost too calmly.

Sasuke was thinking "what the fuck is wrong with this guy?" he was really pissed.

He heard Sai continue what he was saying.

"Don't you see that sakura isn't interested in you or your high and mighty Uchiha pride?

Now leave her alone. You've hurt her enough."

Sasuke got really pissed at what Sai said. "I'll kill you for that you mother fucker!" and his eyes turned red.

"Try if you can, Uchiha." Oh Sai was looking forward to a good fight.

One hour later…..

The remains of the training field were not a good thing to look at.

The whole ground was upside down.

Destruction was so bad that people thought that an earthquake had gone over in Konoha.

Sai, even though he had almost no chakra left, smirked and said "is that all you got Uchiha?"

Sasuke, also having almost no chakra left, tried to use his last will power to punch Sai. But Sai, seeing what Sasuke was trying to do, also tried to punch Sasuke.

(Just like how Ino and sakura punched each other at the same time)

Both of them were knocked out.

And later, Naruto was passing by and when he saw mass destruction, he screamed like a girl and dragged both the boys to the hospital.

"I will save you two DATTEBAYO!"

Later…..

When Sasuke was awake, he saw sakura next to him taking notes.

Sakura was not a happy camper right now. "Sasuke, you are going to be hospitalized for at least a week. You have too many broken bones and you have poisoning in your system. But Sai is worse. He is going to be hospitalized longer than you! What did you do to each other?" she nearly shrieked out the last parts.

Sasuke inwardly smirked when he heard that Sai had more injuries than him. but all he said was "hn." Without any expression.

"I'm going to have to check Sai. I've got to go." Sakura said and she stood up.

Sasuke felt panic when he heard sakura was going to go to Sai. He grabbed her and said "stay here….with me….." he was scared that she was going to leave him so he hugged her tightly.

Sakura, panicking said "Sasuke, I don't have time for this. Let me go." And she struggled against him.

Sasuke whispered into her ear "Cant you just like me again? What do you like about that bastard Sai?" he said, getting furious.

"You do not call my friend a bastard! And I do not like him! Let me go this instant!" sakura said, getting really pissed.

Sasuke shouted "I like you! I mean it! I LOVE YOU! Why can't you understand that?" he said with pain in his eyes.

"You left me on a bench years ago Sasuke. I am done with loving you Sasuke. Am I supposed to believe that you love me now? How can I believe you?" and sakura fled from the room with tears streaming down her face.

After she ran from the room, a single tear fell down from Sasuke's face and he said "can't you just love me again sakura…?"

Pls review! I know this chapter might have been crappy but I'll make it better!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sat on an old bench, weeping.

It was the same bench that Sasuke had left her on years ago.

She still remembered that day and it hurt like shit.

Inner Sakura started screaming.

'He left you on a bench dammit! And now he comes back, saying that he loves you? Don't listen to that son of a bitch!'

If only he had come back sooner, she might have welcomed him back.

She might have welcomed him back even just a year ago.

She waited for him to come back, longer than anyone else did.

But not anymore.

She was going to be stronger and she wasn't going to let him break her one more time.

It might still hurt a lot but she was going to win.

She was going to overcome the pain that squeezed her heart.

She was never going to cry because of Sasuke Uchiha.

She was going to act like he never existed.

She was going to erase Sasuke Uchiha from her heart.

And now, Sasuke Uchiha died in the heart of Sakura Haruno.

And Sakura passed out, not knowing that Naruto had been watching her all the time.

.

.

"I've got to talk to you Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked really pissed. He had never called Sasuke by his last name.

But Sasuke didn't care. He was too busy thinking of other things.

So he replied in a nonchalant way.

"What do you want dobe?"

Naruto seemed to get pissed by his attitude. Then he said some words that surprised Sasuke a lot.

"You're the one who made Sakura-chan cry right?"

Sasuke, after hearing those words, finally looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean she's crying?"

"She's crying on the bench you left her on years ago."

Sasuke, hearing those words, got up and started to go out.

But he wasn't able to.

Because Naruto had stopped him.

The next words he heard from Naruto were even more surprising than the first.

He had never imagined that he would hear those kinds of words from Naruto Uzumaki.

It was something he had never expected to hear. Ever.

"Stay away from Sakura-chan Uchiha." Said Naruto in a low growl.

Sasuke, masking his shock, replied icily.

"I don't think that's your problem Uzumaki."

"It is my problem you Uchiha brat. I am telling you one more time. Stay away from Sakura-chan. hurting her once is enough isn't it? And frankly, I don't think you deserve a person like her. She's too good for you. Don't ever get near her. I mean it."

Sakura Haruno was like Naruto's own sister.

And Naruto Uzumaki was Sakura's brother.

They loved each other like true siblings.

No, they loved each other more than real siblings.

They were that close.

And Naruto, who was a brother figure in Sakura's life, couldn't have missed the emotions Sakura went through without Sasuke.

Pain.

Hurt.

Heart break.

Sadness.

Bitterness.

And ever since those days, Naruto had unconsciously stopped thinking of Sasuke as his friend.

Sasuke Uchiha was just a bastard that hurt Sakura Haruno.

And he had to pay for it.

Naruto Uzumaki was never going to let Sasuke Uchiha get near Sakura.

But Sasuke Uchiha just refused.

He refused to let Sakura go.

"I wont give up on her just because of you Uzumaki." He said in a frigid way.

Naruto, after hearing those words, punched Uchiha Sasuke on the face.

"Go to hell Uchiha."

And Naruto left the hospital, leaving a stunned Uchiha behind.

.

.

Sakura woke up.

She was in Naruto's bed.

And beside her, Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping like a puppy.

(Do not imagine weird stuff everyone...)

She took a glance at Naruto and guessed the details.

Naruto had obviously seen Sakura passed out on that bench.

He always was there for her whenever she was troubled.

As she brushed away a strand of hair from Naruto's face, Naruto stirred and woke up.

Seeing Sakura awake, he grinned from ear to ear.

Then, he frowned.

Then, he started nagging her.

"Sakura-chan! Why were you asleep in that old bench! What if you catch a cold! What if you get some germs! What if it rains and you get all wet? WHAT IF THE PERVERTS GO AFTER YOU? NOOOOO!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself.

Then she laughed off his nagging and back hugged him, not noticing the worried looks on his face.

Naruto mumbled so quietly that Sakura wasn't able to hear him.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I will not let you get near her….."

.

.

.

.

.

How was it? Pls review!


End file.
